(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing a multi-user revision control repository and, more particularly, to a system for managing a multi-user revision control repository which provides multi-level access control.
(2) Description of Related Art
Revision control is the process of managing different revisions of a unit of information, such as a document (or collection of documents) or program source file (or collection of program source files). The greater the number of users of a repository and the larger the number of projects and subprojects in a repository, the greater the need to effectively manage the repository. Typical revision control software, such as Concurrent Versions System (CVS), which is supported by Ximbiot LLC at 695 E. Square Lake Rd., Troy, Mich. 48085, and Subversion, which is distributed by CollabNet, Inc. located at 8000 Marina Boulevard, Suite 600, Brisbane, Calif. 94005, allows users to maintain and keep track of subsequent revisions of a collection of files. Both CVS and Subversion are distributed with a set of “sample” scripts which are meant to demonstrate how one would implement “hooks” for managing the repository. However, neither system provides a general and flexible setup for managing a repository. Additionally, other approaches use separate version control repositories for each group of users that require different levels of access. Due to the potential for both a large number of repository users and a large number of distinct projects and subprojects within a repository, there is a significant need for a system which effectively manages the repository.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a system for managing a multi-user revision control repository which provides multi-level access control of a hierarchy of management areas and management sub-areas.